PINE WARRIORS
by Lilacstar of ShadowClan
Summary: WARRIORSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! REEEEEEEEEEEEAD AND FIND OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! :3 OC'S ARE NEEDED!
1. Prologue

**BEST STORY EVEEEEEEEEER!-PERFECTCLAW**

A full-moon glowed down on the forest where a group of cat's were standing, turning their pelts silver. The silence was broken many times, mostly because of WalkingStill's thrashing feet and the occasional drip of water from the river. Suddenly, there was a noise in the river. From all around, strong and powerful dark shapes crept easily on the boulders. The cats had their claws – that shined in the moonlight – unsheathed. Eyes glared and flashed like amber. And then, as if on a silent yowl, the cats leaped at each other and the boulders were now alive with attacking, yowling cats.

In the middle of the screeching frenzy of claws and teeth, a humongous gold tabby pinned a very pale she-cat to a boulder and raised her head proudly. "WillowMind!" The she-cat growled.

"How dare you, Willowmind! This is against the warrior code! Stupid LakeGroup! This is ours! Mooning rocks belong to Lighting Group!" She talked fast like her speed.

"After tonight, Lionfang, this will be just another little Lake Group hunting ground!"

A warring yowl came from the shore, small and anxious. "Look out! More Lake Group cowards are coming!" LionFang turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the boulders. Springing up Willowmind attacked Lionfang pinning her to the ground reaching for her neck. "NOO!" screeched Crowpaw.(aka Ravenpaw)

Meanwhile

_Blood will be spilled and the sky will fall to a Lion's Fang. Pink claws will be thrown out and help. DEATH WILL OVER COME THE GROUPS! BEWARE THE WARRIOR WHO COMES FROM A TRADGEY BATTLE. A BLUE HEAD WILL TURN RED WITH A PELT AS BRIGHT AS FIRE. BEWARE, beware! _The firey StarGroup warrior was fading in the moon light. "NOO! COME BACK!" shrieked Plainfur.


	2. Crowpaw's happiness but sadness

**I need more cats for Pine warriors so here**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Pelt Description:**

**Eyes:**

**Position:**

**Family:**

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**History: (If any)**

**Perfectclaw: *Does tango* Do the Disclaimer Bluehead!**

**Bluehead: ughhhh Perfectclaw does not own warriors! **

**Perfectclaw: Read and review! Do so and you will get a pickel!**

**Crowpaw's POV**

Crowpaw sank back in defeat ,as a LakeGroup warrior was reaching for his neck. Lionfang let go of Willowmind and lunged for Bluehead, who was lunging for the warrior who pinned Crowpaw down. Lionfang smiled to herself and leaped at the lunging Bluehead. Bluehead yowled in suprise which was quickly silenced by a sickening crack of a neck. Blood over came Bluehead's Blue head turning it red, flaming red. Crowpaw gasped and flung the Lakegroup warrior onto Lionfang who whipped around and lunged.

"Bluehead? Bluehead! BLUEHEAD! MOTHER!" Crowpaw yowled.

"Crowpaw?" Bluehead croaked. "Kill him. Kill Lionf..." She gave one last heaving breath before laying still.

Crowpaw will get revenge on Lionfang.

"Crowpaw! Help me!" cried the LakeGroup she-cat.

"Hold on!" He growled. "I'm coming!" He gave one last glance at his dead mother and flung himself on his mother's killer, Lionfang, and rolled him off of the silver she-cat, who was wide eyed in terror, and hissed,

"Traitor, Traitor, fox dung eater!"

The she-cat lunged for Lionfang and held him still while Crowpaw grasped Lionfang's throat and squeezed until he went limp. Crowpaw nodded and sat down next to the she-cat.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"huh? Oh.. my name is Silverleaf." she replied. " It must be really hard to lose your mother."

They sat in silence for a moment, before scooting together for warmth, or so he thought. A few seconds later their pelts where brushing.

"Thank you, Crowpaw. I will never leave you or forget you." Silverleaf padded away slowly.

**Silverleaf's POV**

"Thank you Crowpaw I will never leave you or forget you." I started to pad away.

"WAIT! come back!" Cropaw lowered his voice to a whisper. "meet me at moon high tonight!"

I nodded and he put his nose in my fur one last time and I instantly knew we were going to be mates.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Perfectclaw: ~l:{D Lionfang is dead!**

**Lionfang: grrrrrrrrrr...**

**Bluehead: Die Lionfang! *Chases after him***

**Perefectclaw: Read**

**Lionfang: and**

**Bluehead: DIEEEEEEE!**

**Perfectclaw: Way to go Blue head -_- read and review! **


	3. I am a Warrior!

**Yay! A pickle for WaterRK9!**

**Cats:**

**Rainstorm **

**Any**

**Gray Tom with dark gray steaks through fur.**

**Blue eyes**

**Warrior**

**None**

**Mate:Silver heart **

**Kits:blaze kit,pinekit**

**Silver heart **

**Same as rainstorm**

**A silver she-cat **

**Light blue eyes**

**Warrior**

**None**

**Mate:rainstorm **

**Kits:blaze kit,pine kit**

**Blaze kit**

**Same as silver heart **

**A male ginger tabby(he looks like rainstorm's dead dad)**

**Green eyes**

**Kit**

**N/a**

**N/A**

**Pine kit**

**Same as rainstorm**

**A Tom with gray fur(named after silverhearts's dad pine claw)**

**Blue eyes**

**Kit**

**woah! On with the story! and**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Pelt Description:**

**Eyes:**

**Position:**

**Family:**

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**History: (If any)**

**Silverleaf's POV**

I curled up pretending that I was asleep. My friend Silverheart was in the nursey with her unborn kits. My Silver fur was glowing, making me visible to any one in the clearing. Luckily everyone was asleep, Even the guard Rainstorm was asleep!(LAZY BUM -_-) Silverleaf was stalking away when she heard a screech. NOT a mad screech. It sounded like a cat in pain screech, but she didn't have time for that! She dogded away from a rushing Rainstorm and slipped away.

**Crowpaw's POV**

"Let all cat's who are old enough to get shocked by lightng, join here beneath the Wisdom Rock for a clan meeting!" screeched Redstar. "As you know Bluehead died last night and Lionfang killed her. Crowpaw, please step forward."

"I, Redstar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. He has trained hard and well to understand your noble code and I comend him as a warrior in your return. Crowpaw! Do you promise to uphold and protect your clan even if it costs your life?" Redstar beamed.

"I do!"

"Then, by the powers of StarGroup, I give you your warrior name. Crowpaw from this moment on you will be known as Crowswoop. StarGroup honors you for your loyalty and braveness."

Redstar jumped by him and nosed his ear. Crowswoop batted his paws to the leader's head- claws are sheated.

"Crowswoop! Crowswoop! CROWSWOOP!" The Clan cheered.

"Crowswoop!" his leader's voice boomed. "who will stand guard?"

"uh... Walkingstill!"

"Walkingstill! Come stand guard!"

"Yes, sire!"

**Later on that day**

"Silverleaf!"

"Crowp..."

"Crowswoop! My name is Crowswoop!"

The bushes rustled and...

**Perfectclaw: guess who it was? GUESS! by the way whoever guesses gets to use one of my ocs in their stories! (I choose)**

**Redstar: Hey momzay!**

**Perfectclaw: Yeah son?**

**Redstar: I bet you the fatest vole in the fresh pile, that can't make me say review**

**Perfectclaw: You start off**

**Redstar: Read**

**Perfectclaw: and**

**Redstar: Review!**

**Perfectclaw: HAHAHAHA! SHE-CAT POWER!**

**Redstar: Fine! *races off to fresh kill pile*  
**


	4. Death and mischief

**I have a lot of ocs! :') it makes me so happy!**

**Also, WaterRK9 and SailorOfStars**

**WaterRK9- Silverleaf and Crowswoop**

**SailorOfStars- Lionfang and Bluehead**

**Perfectclaw: hey, you to love doves come do the disclaimer!**

**Crowswoop: Silverleaf is owned by me!**

**Silverleaf: Crowswoop is owned by me!**

**Perfectclaw: Fine disclaimer later for now the new ocs are:**

**Dawnheart (young shecat) lightning group black tabby with white paws silver stripes orange patch over right eye baby blue almost grey eyes mate to Flamefoot(u make discription if u want) mother to silverkit and nightkit who are about to be made apprentices...history was deputy before kits were born decided to give up being deputy permanently.**

**Name: Braveheart**

**Clan: DarkGroup**

**Pelt Description: Silver tabby with black ears and paws**

**Eyes: Blue-green (like teal kind of, but lighter)**

**Position: Warrior/queen**

**Family: Parents died of old age**

**Mate: Stonetail-Black tom with amber eyes**

**Kits: Riverkit/splash- Blue-gray with green eyes she-kit, and Bristlekit/pelt- Spiky furred brown tom with amber eyes**

**History: Not really**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Pelt Description:**

**Eyes:**

**Position:**

**Family:**

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**History: (If any)**

**Perfectclaw: Fine! then Willowmind do the disclaimer!**

**Willowmind: Perfectclaw does not own warriors!**

**Dawnheart's POV(She has a special power)**

I sat wondering where my best friend Crowswoop was. I sat down and disappeared to my best friends eyes. I gasped.

"I love you, my Silverleaf." he whispered

"Crowswoop, you know that..."

_Rustle, Rustle!_ A green bush rustled and out stepped...

_Gasp!_ "Silverheart and Rainstorm! What are you doing here?"

Silverheart stepped out and hissed with a fake smile,

"You! My friend! My friend! My friend is a traitor!"

Silverleaf growled,

"You're lucky you found someone to love in your own group!" I was suprised. I thought Silverleaf was so nice and sweet! But now I she is like _Rawl_ to her friends. I sighed, Crowswoop didn't love me.

My image faded away and I opened my eyes to reveal red eyes gazing down at me.

"Plainfur! She's awake!"

_Flamefoot! I know that voice anywhere!_

My brother, Plainfur, sighed and hopped over to me and replied,

"What happened? Are you deaf? Can you hear me? Wait! if you are deaf wag your tail!"

_What? _I thought.

I wagged my tail.

"Ah ha! She is not deaf!" cried my brother.

"What?" I croaked.

**Silverheart's POV**

I was shocked! Silverleaf loved Crow something and that was all!

"Now." she growled. "I leave with him to LightningGroup! That way, it wouldn't be forbidden love."

"WAIT!" I hissed. "What about us? Do you care..."

"Yes, I care about you, but I love Crowswoop. Hey, where are your kits?"  
"That's what I was going to tell you! Meet Blazekit and Pinekit!"

Growl... The bushes rustled and out leaped LakeGroup warriors.

"Those kits are stolen property, Crowswoop!" Mewed a large tom.

"What?"

**Crowswoop's POV**

"What?" I ask.

Mischeif glinted in Silverheart's eyes.

Boosh! A warrior known as Pinkclaw leaped on the toms back.

"Traitor! You almost killed your mother!" she shrieked.

I and Silverleaf slipped away laughing.

"TEEHEE!" I laughed so hard I dropped to the ground.

_Rustle, Rustle. _Ughhh not again!

I turned around, and saw a red-pink pelt! _Pinkclaw!_

"I want to join your Clan."

**Perfectclaw: :)**

**Pinkclaw: *paints nails pink* ohhhhhhhh! I like this color**

**Perfectclaw: *face palm***

**Silverleaf: Read and review!**

**Crowswoop: Am I cool or what?**

**Perfectclaw: *face palm again***


	5. Loners: The word that stings our hearts

**Starfrost999:Wait, everybody stop partying because i'm updating at let Firestar do the disclaimer!**

**Firestar: Starfrost999 does NOT own warriors, not me not I!**

**I need more cats for Pine warriors so here**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Pelt Description:**

**Eyes:**

**Position:**

**Family:**

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**History: (If any)**

**Pinkclaw's POV**

I didn't care if I was known as a traitor for something I didn't do. I had a new Clan, a new leader ...but not my mate-Smoothstar. Tears trickled down my face as I realized I was in front of two warriors.

"Pinkclaw... why are you not in DarkGroup?" asked Crowswoop.

"Well, lets just go home ,and I mean _home._" Crowswoop's words rang out in my ears, as pain crept up in my chest. I decided not to show though.

"I still remember that horrible, tragicful night, where I watched my mate fall to his dreadful son-Fixedhead, Fixedstar now- and with one last slash of my son's blunt, sharp claw, my mate had fallen to his dreading death."

_**Flashback**_

_**"**__I was in my mate's den ,until our son called a meeting saying, _

_"My dad is dead! DEAD! YOU HEAR ME DEAD!" I hear fake sobs from Fixedhead._

_"Stay right here my little dove. I have some buisness to take care of with our son." Smoothstar dug his nose deep into my fur and ran out of his den. Little did I know those were the last words he would say to me in a life time. A little while later I hear cats fighting and gasps from the Clan. Then, it hit me Smoothstar and Fixedhead were fighting and one of them was losing. I burst out of the den to see MY son pinning MY mate to the Rock of Life. Swish, swish. MY son locked his claws on MY mate's throat and MY mate fell to his tragic death. Yowling, I fling myself at MY son's head, hitting it and clawing out his eye. Fixedhead yowled and shredded my ear. He then banished me."_

_**End of flashback**_

"Well that's quite a story you have Pinkclaw!" Crowswoop exclaimed as we walked into camp. Wailing wailing! that is all I heard.

"Whats the matter?" whispered Pinkclaw. Crowswoop must of gasped, thats all I seen before I blacked out.

**Star's POV**

I wake up, yawning. I creep out of my loner camp, trying not to disturbe my cats: Moon, Hot, Sky, Smoke, Violet, and Badger! We all had just met Dog, Flower, Hawk, Holly, Sea, and Blue. We all planned a journey to the Groups, ever since Sky's mom came home from the Groups BAM! We wanted to go too! Moon is my mate, Hot is are persuasionater. Sky is my Beat friend, Smoke is a hothead just like Hot! Violet is smart, Badger is strong and looks like a badger. I am Star! I am supposed to lead my "group" to the Groups. Dog stirrs as I creep over him. I hold my breath until he sleeps again. _Wow! I am careful today!_ Then I noticed... Blue isn't in here! I race out of the den and see her shaking the wake up bell. _Oh, No! _

"What are you doing, Blue?" I ask, almost making her faceplant into the hard, rocky dirt below.

"It is time we all journey! It is about..." she explained. "A few minutes!"

I gasp, _le gasp! (_Like that) and woke up everyone, annoucing the news.

"YAY!" cheered everyone. I smiled.

**Time warp**

We all burst into camp with two warriors.

"Crowswoop and Silverleaf who are these... _loners_?" A tom with amber eyes and red streaks across his pale back. The word _loners _hurt too much

"Well, _Redstar_, these are... _loners_ who want to join the group." replied Crowswoop. There it is again _Loners!_

**Starfrost999: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Le gasp: When do I come in?**

**Starfrost999: **_**Le gasp!**_

**Le gasp: thx!**

**Author: Read and Review!**


	6. Introducing DarkGroup and BreezeGroup

**Starfrost999: Hello!**

**Le gasp: I need to be in this chappy!**

**Starfrost999: you were in the last chappy!**

**Le gasp: I DON'T CARE!**

**Starfrost999: Well, Le gasp do the disclaimer!**

**Le gasp: Starfrost999 Does NOT own Warriors!**

**Everyone: **_**Le gasp!**_

**Le gasp: YAY!**

**Starfrost999: WE have SOME NEW OCS!**

**Fogtail**

**The one Rainstorm was in**

**Sleek white with a fluffy light gray tail **

**Pale blue eyes**

**Warrior**

**Family:Rainstorm(brother)Silverheart(sister in-law)The rest i don't remember.**

**Mate:Smokeclaw**

**Kit:Lilykit**

**Smokeclaw**

**Same as Fogtail**

**Dark gray with splashes of black**

**Deep green eyes that seem to see forever**

**Warrior**

**Family:none expect his mate and in-laws**

**Mate:Fogtail**

**Kit:lilykit**

**Lily/paw/flower**

**A cream colored she-cat**

**sparking green **

**Kit/apprentice/warrior**

**Mate:none**

**Kits:none**

**Star's POV**

"Well, thank you Crowswoop and Silverleaf." the tom nodded. "Who might you be?" He asked us.

I step up and reply,"I am Star. This is my mate, Moon."

"Carry on." the tom mewed.

"These are our 'hotheads' Hot and Smoke. We have my daughters Sky, and Violet. Here is Badger." I smile.

Dog padds up and mewes, "I am Dog! This is my mate Sea. These are our calm cats Flower and Holly. Here is Hawk and Blue."

Redstar nods. "You know how to fight and hunt like we do?"

We all reply, "YES!"

Redstar jumps up to the Wisdom rock, "All cats old enough to get shocked by lighting come here beneath the Wisdom rock for a group meeting!" He yowled. "I, Redstar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these... apprentices. We have just met them ,but they know us well. I commend them as warriors in your turn. Star, Moon, Hot, Smoke, Sky, Violet, Badger, Dog, Sea, Flower, Holly, Hawk, and Blue, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan, even if it costs of you'r life?"

"I DO!" we all yowled, kind of.

"Then, by the powers of StarGroup, I give all of you you'r warrior name! Star will be known as Star_frost_." It went on. Moon becam Moon_fire_, Hot became Hot_stone_, Smoke became Smoke_ear_, Sky became _Silver_sky, Violet became Violet_feather_, Badger became Badger_tooth_, Dog became Dog_claw_, Sea became Sea_flower, _Flower became Flower_storm_, Holly is Holly_stripe_, Hawk is Hawk_talon_, and here is Blue_water_.

**Braveheart's POV**

"It's gathering time!" yowled Fixedstar. "The cats who are going are Braveheart, Whitetoes, Shadowwing, Lilyflower, Pondear, and" *looks randomly* "Wirehead."

**Skip boring partsssssssssssssssss!**

_At the gathering..._

"Silverheart! Rainstorm!" cried Silverleaf.

"Hmph." hmphed Crowswoop.

Redstar's yowl came from the Grassy Rock.

"LightingGroup is strong! We have so many new warriors! Crowswoop is one, Starfrost, Moonfire, Hotstone, Smokeear, Silversky, Violetfeather, Badgertooth, Dogclaw, Seaflower, Flowerstorm, Hollystripe, Hawktalon, and Bluewater."

"Crowswoop! Starfrost! Moonfire! Hotstone! Smokeear! Silversky! Violetfeather! Badgertooth! Dogclaw! Seaflower! Flowerstorm! Hollystripe! Hawktalon!Bluewater! Crowswoop! Starfrost! Moonfire! Hotstone! Smokeear! Silversky! Violetfeather! Badgertooth! Dogclaw! Seaflower! Flowerstorm! Hollystripe! Hawktalon!Bluewater!" The LightingGroup and BreezeGroup cheered. Other than that, the clearing was..._tense in shock._

**Well, here!**

**Starfrost999: YAYZ!**

**Bluewater: WOAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER CLAN'S REPORTS?**

******Starfrost999: WHO CARES?*DOES TANGO***


End file.
